howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Lurke
''Dragons: Rescue Riders'' Season 1 RRSneakPeek2-PhantomFang1.jpeg|In "Boo to You" Slinkwing Slime.png RRSneakPeek2-PhantomFang2.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-PhantomFang3.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-PhantomFang4.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-PhantomFang5.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-PhantomFang6.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-PhantomFang7.jpeg The Phantom Fang about to shoot green goo at Cutter.jpg Cutter having been hit by the Phantom Fang's shot.jpg But who's got you.jpg Dak saying we do Boo to You.jpg We could use a little help up here.jpg The Phantom Fang reappearing behind Dak and Winger.jpg The Phantom Fang below Winger and Summer.jpg The Phantom Fang having found Leyla and Summer.jpg The angry Phantom Fang charging at Burple.jpg The Phantom Fang having been hit by Winger's blast.jpg The phantom Fang having fallen back a little.jpg The Phantom Fang asking who are you.jpg Lurke and Vizza found Rescue Riders' home.png|In "Home Alone" Lurke is going to steal the eggs.png Lurke got a new idea.png Slinkwings flee.png Slinkwings with rocks.png HA - You promised me.jpg HA - Lurke looking around.jpg HA - Means one thing.jpg HA - I have to bring him.jpg HA - The slinkwings keeping an eye on the roost.jpg HA - Obviously the leader.jpg HA - Lurke having told another slinkwing to go for the window.jpg HA - The slinkwing having stopped when the window was closed again.jpg HA - Lurke angry the window was closed.jpg HA - Lurke by the roost.jpg HA - One of the slinkwings above the window.jpg HA - The window closing as the slinkwing is about to go iin.jpg HA - Lurke hurt after hitting the window.jpg HA - You two start opening windows.jpg HA - That's why you're the boss.jpg HA - Lurke flying out the door after being hit by Burple.jpg HA - We meet again.jpg HA - Lurke now by the window.jpg HA - Ah, yes.jpg HA - Bugs.jpg HA - We were never.jpg HA - Wondering if we ever.jpg HA - Lurke having growled at her cousin.jpg HA - It would be terrible.jpg HA - Is that what they call you too.jpg HA - The slinkwings with pleading faces.jpg HA - The eggs home.jpg HA - The slinkwings laughing.jpg HA - You actually fooled them.jpg HA - Wait slinkwings.jpg HA - Lurke saying we need to.jpg HA - Hey that's not.jpg HA - The spikes having knockked the eggs out of the sliinkwings hands.jpg HA - Always the purple one.jpg HA - One of the slinkwings sending goo at Burple.jpg HA - Closeup of a slinkwing's eye.jpg HA - The slinkwing's camoflaguing.jpg HA - Burple surrounded by the Slinkwings.jpg HA - Give us those eggs back.jpg HA - And you call yourself.jpg HA - The slinkwings laughing at Burple.jpg HA - Not the leader.jpg HA - Hungry I could eat.jpg HA - Lurke taking a look at the fake egg.jpg HA - Did it again.jpg HA - Lurke hit by the rock.jpg GrumblegardPt2-112-SlinkwingTrio.jpg|In "Grumblegard, Part 2" GrumblegardPt2-114-SlinkwingTrio.jpg GrumblegardPt2-120-Lurke.jpg GrumblegardPt2-121-LurkeVizza.jpg GrumblegardPt2-123-Lurke.jpg GrumblegardPt2-124-SlinkwingTrio.jpg GrumblegardPt2-136-VizzaLurke.jpg GrumblegardPt2-140-Lurke.jpg GrumblegardPt2-143-SlinkwingTrio.jpg GrumblegardPt2-170-Lurke.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Slinkwings 1.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Slinkwings 2.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Slinkwings 3.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Slinkwings 4.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Slinkwings 5.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Slinkwings 6.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Slinkwings 7.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Slinkwings 8.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Slinkwings 9.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Slinkwings 10.jpg Lurke Lurke Lurke